


过客

by 13791705778



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 单纯想搞纸箱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13791705778/pseuds/13791705778
Summary: 直到我们推搡着倒在床上，我才想明白先前莫名的熟悉感。
Relationships: allshow, 我/罗志祥, 路人/罗志祥
Kudos: 6





	过客

直到我们推搡着倒在床上，我才想明白先前莫名的熟悉感。身下这人的脸，分明就是属于罗志祥。  
晓是我这样不关心娱乐圈的人也曾听闻过这个名字，学生时代经常被同学挂在嘴边的，名气极盛的天王。  
那又为何在此处买醉？我回想起刚刚在酒吧时，不经意看到角落里独自饮酒的男人，穿的相当随意，略长的刘海遮住半张脸庞，昏暗的灯光下隐约能看到浸润着水色的形状较好的唇。  
我自认不是gay，和男人上床的次数也屈指可数。但我还是鬼使神差地上前。那人抬起头，一片迷茫。  
接下来的事似乎顺理成章，我无视老板暧昧的笑容，半是真情半是诱哄地将他带到楼上的房间内。他自始至终都很配合，我不知道他是否真的醉过去了，或是还有一丝理智。他眉眼低垂，眸中的水雾挡住了我探究的目光。  
把我的思绪拉回来的是他勾上我脖子的手臂，似是不满我的走神，一条腿屈膝颇具暗示地蹭了蹭我胯下。  
我登时吸一口凉气，俯身在他颈间狠狠咬了一口，顺手拨开衬衫的纽扣。身材还挺好。我想着，手指似有似无地流连在胸口、腹部，时不时掠过精瘦的侧腰。他的身体似乎异常敏感，轻易被我挑起欲望，不住地喘息着，脸上一片潮红。  
我让他翻了个身跪趴在床上，手上沾了些许润滑剂摸，索着探到那处隐秘，有些费劲的探入一根手指。身下人一瞬间僵硬了。我称得上耐心地给他扩张，等到探入三根根手指时，他的声音已经染上了些哭腔。  
“快进······哈啊······进来”  
我下腹一紧，暗骂了一声，将手指换成自己的家伙，猛地顶进去。  
他几乎尖叫起来，我却无暇顾及，感受到内里的火热，便不管不顾的顶弄起来。轻微的受伤无伤大雅，先前的润滑也不至于让这场性事变作刑罚，更何况他身子敏感，适应极快，不多时原本有些推拒的动作便成了暗里迎合，呻吟也带上了些享受的意味。  
高潮时我射到他里面，感到几乎灭顶的快感，之前那个身材火辣的异国女郎也未曾让我如此失控。一部分原因是他的身份令我有种背德的快感和征服欲，更主要他的身子的确销魂蚀骨。  
我缓了一会，将他翻过身来，意外见到他泪流满面，低眉顺目地喘息着哽咽。我不清楚他是不是因为快感而流泪，但他这幅模样又让我下身燥热。于是我不顾他反抗，再一次进入，他挣扎几下便识趣地放弃，两条长腿顺势环上我的腰，断断续续地小声呻吟起来。  
我这时才低头吻上他的唇，他配合地放开牙关，任我长驱直入，长而卷的睫毛铺下一片阴影，略长的头发汗湿在脑后，脸上一片绯红，却并不回应。我不甚在意，转而细细啃咬他的脖颈，听着耳边的喘息更加急促，便沿着不大明显的喉结一路向下，含住一边的乳首，牙齿轻轻地研磨。他当真敏感至极，呻吟立刻带上了哽咽，下面却绞我更紧。我停下来，遏制住发泄的欲望，喉中更加干渴，报复般大力朝他敏感点顶了几下，上面却温柔的吻过他脸颊，舌尖轻轻一点眼角，他浑身一颤，呻吟着射了出来。我感受到肠道缠上来紧紧绞住我，最后冲刺几下，也泄了出来。  
我餍足地搂着怀里的人躺倒在床上，心情逐渐平复，却觉出些不对劲。  
按理说，像他这种身份的人并不是随便和什么人上床的，以刚刚他的表现，故作熟练却很青涩，又不像是和男人有过经验的样子，怎么就偏偏和我上床。我当然不会自恋到认为自己帅的让他一见钟情，那就只能归结为他借此发泄。  
这种明星也有不顺吗。我有些不解，迷迷糊糊想到数年前，似乎确实有很长一段时间常常听到周围人对这个名字的骂声，自己貌似也随波逐流说过几句问候，当时只道是哄女友开心，现在想来却尴尬不已。我看着怀中的人，明明已经熟睡却眉头轻蹩，心中莫名有些酸涩。我吻上他的眉间，轻轻走出房间。  
“你是谁呢。”临出酒吧时我自言自语般轻轻问道。  
没有回答。

**Author's Note:**

> 出事前写的，时空警察都给爷爬。已经无感了，也不想去骂，好歹是我第一次正儿八经追星，虽然三个月房子就塌了......


End file.
